The Gang and the Flock
by PandaWamber
Summary: Rayne is another bird kid, and her gang consists of 4 other bird kids. They escaped their 'school' so they could join with Max's flock. The question is, will they ever find Max and her flock? Or are they going to die trying? Or worse, will the erasers get to them? Summary sucks, sorry xD R&R anyways? :D


**Wassup guys . I'm Amber, this is technically my first fanfic since I haven't started my other one, I haven't gotten all my SYOT characters yet :)**

**Anyways, this story has a twist lemme just say that now.**

**You guys will probably expect though.**

**I'm really hoping people read this.**

**And review.**

**Reviews will make my day guys.**

**Please please please review.**

**Anyways, disclaimer.**

**Rayne you say it.**

**Rayne: 'Kay. Well, this bitch Amber right here-**

**Me: I AM NOT A BITCH YOU WHORE.**

**Rayne: Well I am not a whore.**

**Me: Well I am not a bitch.**

**Rayne: Okay. Anyways, Amber doesn't own Maximum Ride characters, just the plot of the story and my gang. And probably some other people that will pop up during the story. Now read before she throws a fit and I have to listen to her complaining.**

* * *

I flew out of the experimentation institute window, silently flying onto the roof. I was desperately trying to escape the hell hole. I have been here my whole life being tested and operated on, them trying to find out how my body functions. They also try to figure out how they gave me powers. You see, I have wings. I can fly, but that was all I was supposed to be able to do. It didn't work out as planned. I can do so much more than that. I looked over the roof, watching my gang or 'flock' escape. There are five of us at the moment, but with word of another ground of winged mutants escaping from another experimentation institute in Death Valley I'm sure it won't be five of us for long. I'm hoping we can team up. There are, I think, six of them? I'm not sure. I know the leader is Max though, the leader was supposed to be Fang. He is the oldest after all, but that's all the information I gathered before we had to break out.

I focused mainly on the youngest one in my gang, or flock but I like the word gang better, her name is Vera Aloe. That isn't her real name, but none of us want to be reminded of our real lives. We were each given up by our parents, and the institute gladly took us. They put wing DNA inside of us. 98 percent human, 2 percent bird, and that 2 percent took a huge effect on us let me tell you.

I quickly jumped off the roof once I saw Vera being pinned down. She was 7 years old, but she could sure as hell defend herself. I just needed to make sure she was okay. The eraser growled when I landed on him, "You are going to die you worthless pieces of shit. I don't know why this institute brought you in. you can do anything useful."

I smirked, "Didn't your mother tell you it wasn't good to curse? Especially at, how old are you? Seven? Eight? I don't know, don't care," my smirk got even bigger when I said this, "and if were so worthless and can't do anything, how can I do this?"

He blew up.

Just because I thought of it, this is one of the things that wasn't supposed to happen during my mutation. Then each and every eraser attacking my gang started bowing up. One by one. I shouldn't have that much control over anything. Oh well, this is me, this is how I worked out.

"Hey Rayne, what if this is all a trap? What if Max and them don't exist at all, and were the only winged mutants in existence? I mean it would make sense, them letting us escape, recording us to see what were capable of. Then they send us off on some wild goose chase, and capture us again for more tests and operations?" Sly asked, he had a scared looked in his eye. He's 13, the third oldest and third youngest in our gang. He seemed to have a lot on his mind, he couldn't think clearly.

"Don't worry Sly, that won't happen. I won't let it, and if Max's flock is fake then we could take pride in being the only winged mutants, 'kay?" I looked over towards him. He looked really freaked out, as if he knew something I didn't. Next thing I knew there was a hand on my shoulder and another voice speaking.

"It's time to go Rayne, we can't risk the other experimenters, or whatever the hell they're called, catch us. We don't know what they would do to us after this." Zach said softly. Zach changes his name all the time, so his name won't be Zach for long. Zach is second youngest, he's 11. He's also the quiet one, he hasn't liked talking ever since he came out of the experimentation room one day. He still hasn't told us what happened, and it's been over 4 years. It took me a few minutes before I realized what he just said, "Did you just say hell?"

Zach looked down for a few moments before he finally jumped in the air waiting for us to catch up I did a quick headcount before I realized somebody missing, "Guys, where's Xavier?"

"Right here" a gruff voice said before landing on top of me, I screeched and plummeted towards the ground. I stood up automatically, trying so hard not to seem weak, it had to be Xavier. He's my age, 15, and the oldest in the gang. I just took charge because he isn't serious. "You asshole! Why would you do that?"

Xavier was laughing, like laughing really hard. Hard enough to where tears were just about to fall out of his eyes. I rolled mine, clearly he doesn't understand the fact that if we don't leave now, we might as well just lay on the ground ready for tons of erasers to rip us to shreds. Or they would just drag us back to the institute considering how important we are, but that's not the point. "Let's go guys, no more pranks. We have to be serious, we can't get caught. We don't know where the other institutes out here are, if any. We need to be on the lookout at all times, whenever you see something out of the ordinary, you tell me. Okay?"

I looked around to make sure they actually paid attention, none of us could read minds so I couldn't actually find out if they were, but they were all nodding their heads so I'll take that as a yes.

After I turned my head I heard snickering from Xavier and Sly, I turned back around a glared, "Quiet you two, unless you want your goodies to be free fallin' into the next body of water I see."

They gulped.

I grinned.

You go Rayne. You go.

* * *

**Short I know, everything else will be long I swear.**

**Now R&R?**

**Please?**

**With sugar on top?**

**Cherries?**

**Chocolate?**

**Anything?**


End file.
